Remember Me?
by Fadilla Shine
Summary: "ini adalah guru seni budaya yang baru, mengkhusus kan pada bidang musik.".../Kris mematung, saat Baek Hyun tersenyum kearahnya. Baek Hyun menggerakkan bibirnya seolah bergumam. "Hy".../KrisBaek fic, Exo Fic, Twoshoot, DLDR. Gaje*pakk


Remember me?

Author : Fadilla Shine

Main Cast :

Byun Baek Hyun

Kris Wu

Other : some member of Exo.

Pair: KrisBaek, a little-little star*pakk KaiBaek and BaekYeol, HunHan too.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Exo member in here is belongs to God. they parents, and agency . but story and plot is mine! Punya guwe...! .

Genre : Romance.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s),sedikit Lime.*pakk

.

.

ALL Author POV.

Se hun buru-buru menyikut lengan kris , saat Cho songsenim baru saja masuk kelas, namun namja tampan itu tengah sibuk membuat genangan air liur di mejanya, !

Padahal dia bilang untuk membangunkannya, dan dia pasti akan langsung bangun. Bahkan kebisingan kelas pun tak mampu membuat pengeran tampan kita ini terbangun, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi kris Wu menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan tertidur. Sekali pun itu di sekolah.

Sudah sering dia mendapatkan keluhan, teguran oleh para guru yang terkenal angker(?) sekali pun.

"heh.. kris.."se hun terus saja menyenggol lengan kris. "eungghh.."

Se hun berdecak, "bangun bodoh." dengan suara pelan seperti itu tidak mungkin kris tersadar dari tidur pulasnya.

Se hun akhirnya menyerah, dan kembali menatap kedepan, dia tentu tidak mau ikut dihukum nanti, setia kawan sihh .. boleh!

Tapi, jika untuk kali ini saja, Se Hun ingin hidup tenang. Terlebih Lu Han selalu memarahinya jika mendapati kekasihnya tengah di hukum tentunya dengan kris. entah di lapangan,maupun toilet. Atau jika dia benar-benar sial, dia dan namja yang terkenal dengan julukan 'prince sleepy beauty.' Hah, yang benar saja.

Akan berdiri di depan kelas, tunggu .. kalian berfikir bahwa itu jauh lebih baik dan ringan bukan dari pada menggosok sedikitnya 9 closet kamar mandi, juga lantai-lantainya, dan berdiri di tengah lapangan bahkan dalam musim dingin sekalipun. Karna sekolah mereka tidak mengkhususkan ada libur di musim dingin. Benar-benar kejam,

Itu kata lain dari 'tidak ada libur musim dingin' bukan.?

Oh, maaf .. bukan itu yang sedang kita bahas. Berdiri di depan kelas memang sangat mudah, namun. Jika BERDIRI DI DEPAN KELAS XI LUHAN ?

Terdengar mudah kah? Terutama oleh oh se hun. Itu cara agar se hun jera, para songsaenim bahkan satpam sekolah pun tau bagaimana mesranya HunHan ini.

Namun untuk Kris Wu, siapa pun belum menemukan cara paling ampuh untuk membuat uri 'prince sleepy beauty' ini bertekuk lutut, sekalipun itu saya –author—*pakk

Disaat seperti ini lah dia lebih memilih meamanggil teman nya, yang biasa membangunkan kris. Kadang ampuh, kadang juga tidak. Yahh.. meski pendiam, tapi dia memiliki jumlah fans yang sangat banyak, bahkan hampir setara dengan kris.

Dengan suara bass yang dia miliki dan juga tak kalah seksi dari suara bass milik kris tentunya, dia mampu membangunkan satu asrama dengan para ibu asrama jika perlu.

Itu tidak bohong karna sebelum nya namja yang bernama Park Chan Yeol itu juga pernah masuk ke sekolah asrama,

Jangan tertipu dengan sikap pendiam yang kata fans nya itu sangat 'cool' itu. Dia adalah PlayBoy cap katarak.

Hampir semua fans dari yang wajah standar ,jelek, ancur pun pernah jadi pacarnya,

"pssttt,yeol...! chan yeol" Chan Yeol menoleh.

"eh?" se hun mengerutkan kening nya melihat tatapan Chan Yeol yang bukan menoleh padanya tapi menatap ke arah_

"astaga.."

_pintu.

Mulut Chan Yeol dan Se Hun menganga lebar, saat mata mereka yang saat ini tidak berkedip melihat namja berparas indah tengah tersenyum ke arah seluruh penghuni kelas.

Kai, hampir saja melempar earphone nya keluar jendela, karna merasa kesal saat dia kesulitan melepasnya.

Para siswa pun mengusap-usap matanya, lalu kembali memelototi namja cantik itu. Sedangkan para siswi nya sibuk mengeluarkan alat make up mereka masing-masing, sambil mengerling jail pada namja itu.*author envy

"semuanya, tolong perhatikan"

"ne!"jawab seisi kelas bersemangat, dan .. kompak?

"ini adalah guru seni budaya yang baru, mengkhusus kan pada bidang musik."semua murid terpana.

"huaahh."mulut mereka bagaikan bunga bangkai yang meminta di hinggapi lalat, karna tak henti-hentinya membuka mulut, dan berseru kagum.

Bagaimana bisa namja cantik dan mungil di depan mereka yang mereka pikir akan menjadi salah satu teman –siswa sekolah menengah atas- mereka adalah seorang... guru? Berapa usianya?

Bahkan ada yang mengira dia anak SMP yang sedang ikut ibunya –Cho songsaenim- ke sekolah.

"hm, ne.. annyeong haseyo, joneun Byun Baek Hyun imnida, aku adalah guru baru kalian yang akan mengajar di sini. Untuk praktek mengajar, sekitar satu bulan kedepan,bangapta."serunya riang, benar-benar menipu jika dia bilang dia sudah memiliki KTP atau pun SIM.

Kai terus bergumam , 'cantik' . sedangkan se hun mengangkat tangannya. "mianhae"

Baek Hyun tersenyum, dan sekali lagi_

"huaahh"

_seruan tabjuk akan senyum manis guru baru mereka kembali berkumandang. Benar-benar kompak.

Bahkan sang guru, -cho songsaenim- ikut-ikutan, namun langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"berapa usia ekhem.. anda" tanya se hun terus menatap lurus ke arah namja cantik itu. Bahkan sempat berdehem sejenak menetralisir rasa gugupnya. '_xi luhan, xi luhan, xi luhan_.'

Ahaha, sebegitu gugup kah?

"19 tahun"

"huaahhh"

Dan seketika...

"Saya!"

"Saya..!"

"saya, songsaenim..!"

"ne, satu-satu."

"songsaenim apa anda sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"be..lum."dengan wajah merona merah, sang guru cantik kini terlihat semakin maniss. Bagimana mungkin namja cantik ini tidak memiliki kekasih? Itu lelucon kedua yang sangat lucu setelah jika seorang Kris Wu tidak tidur selama 24 jam.

"huaaahh.."seruan tak percaya dan kagum lagi-lagi terdengar benar-benar kompak, dan kekompakan itu mengusik pangeran tampan kita yang tengah tertidur manis, mengerjapkan matanya kesal dengan mata memerah dia segera menegakkan badannya menatap sehun tajam dengan mata elang yang jarang sekali terbuka itu yang sekarang terlihat seperti elang sedang PMS .*pakk

Sehun menoleh, dan menghela nafas lega ."akhirnya kau bangun juga." Dengan tangan digerak-gerak kan seolah menjadi komposer suara riuh dari seisi kelas.

"apa yang kau lihat?" tanya kris penasaran. Se hun menyuruhnya melihat kedepan dengan dagunya.

Kris menurut dan...

**Deg..!**

**Deg..!**

Walau pun terkesan terlambat, namun kris sekarang tengah menunjukkan ekspresi yang beberapa menit lalu se hun lakukan. Menganga selebar-lebarnya, dan menatap tanpa berkedip.

Lihatlah, baek hyun kewalahan menjawab histeria pertanyaan tanpa jeda yang terus di tanyakan oleh murid-murid baru nya. Seolah tengah mengantri antrian tiket menonton pertunjukan sirkus gratis.

Dan tanpa sengaja tatapan Baek Hyun bertemu dengan Kris. Kris mematung, saat Baek Hyun tersenyum kearahnya. Baek Hyun menggerakkan bibirnya seolah bergumam. "Hy"

Dan kris semakin melotot dibuatnya.

Suara namja manis itu begitu merdu,saat menjawab pertanyaan murid-murid aneh nya, kai saja lebih memilih melepaskan earphonenya dan menikmati setiap gurunya itu berbicara, seolah namja manis itu tengah bernyanyi. Wajah kai dan chan yeol sangat damai sambil memejamkan mata.

**Puk!**

Saat ini kris merasa ada yang mengetuk hatinya, untuk membuka sebuah ruang kosong jauh di dasar hatinya, dan membuat ruangan itu menghangat. Kehangatan yang menimbulkan semburat pink disekitar pipi, hidung, juga telinganya. Benar-benar hangat, atau.. panas, entahlah.

Yang jelas ini adalah pertama kali baginya.

"cantik," responnya pun tidak berbeda sama sekali dengan kai mau pun chan yeol.

"baiklah, byun songsaenim belum bisa mengajar hari ini, dan sudah cukup pertanyaan ane_"

"yahhhh"desahan kecewa terutama dari kris dan seisi kelas memotong paksa usapan Cho Songsaenim, guru itu hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan murid-murid nya. Baek hyun pun hanya tersenyum maklum.

.

.

.

**Plettak!**

"kris!" bentak lu han, kris mendesis acuh. Mereka berlima, Se Hun, Kai, Lu Han, Kris,dan Chan Yeol berada di kantin sekolah sekarang.

"wae? Aku sepupu mu, jadi jangan pilih kasih pada kekasih manja mu itu." jawabnya malas saat dia sudah memindah kan tangannya yang baru saja mencium sayang kepala namja chingu luhan.

Dan meminum kembali jus yang hampir saja dia jatuhkan keatas kepala se hun,namun masih ada rasa iba hingga hanya sebuah pendaratan tidak mulus dari tangan besar kris yang tengah terkepal di atas kepala rainbow se hun.

"ashh.. kau liat baby lu, aku selalu dianiaya oleh nya." Se hun bemanja-manja ria pada Lu Han, membuat kris semakin jengkel.

"salah mu, kau tidak membangunkan ku, jadi nya aku kelewatan moment berharga."sahut kris kesal, meski semua tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan se hun.

"itu salah mu sendiri, dasar tukang molor."

"kaauu.."geram kris. Dan membuat fans Se Hun dan kris berlari terbirit-birit mengambil sepanduk mereka yang ketinggalan di kelas mereka untuk mendukung jagoan mereka.-_-

"kalian, cukup!" lu han sudah kehabisan akal melerai perkelahian kecil sepupu dan namja chingu nya yang memang agak.. ekhem.. manja, juga outomatis menghentikan fans yang baru saja kembali dan hendak meneriaki nama mereka berdua, Se hun menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah kris.

"apa?" tantang kris, se hun memilih berlindung dibalik punggung Lu Han. Kris mendecih,

"seme macam apa kau." Sindirnya. Se hun menulikan pendengarannya.

"sebenarnya siapa yang tengah kalian bicarakan?."

"guru baru dikelas kita. Kalau tidak salah guru seni budaya." Jawab kai yang masih setia memangku tangannya yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Chan Yeol, dan memandang ke atas persis pose seseorang yang tengah memimpikan hal-hal aneh, diiringi senyumannya yang memang aneh,

"kau tau? dia saaaaaaaangat cantik."sambung Chan Yeol yang dari tadi melihat kearah ponselnya, membalas semua pesan dari para fansnya, sesekali melakukan pose seperti kai.

"namanya?." Tak ada yang menjawab, lu han mengerutkan keningnya. _Aihh, mereka ini _

'_Sekarang apa lagi yang mereka plototi, sial aku diacuhkan'__batin lu han, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Moment paling manis Lu Han pun Se Hun abaikan. Membuat namja cantik itu semakin kesal, mau tak mau ia menoleh ke arah bola mata sang kekasih.

"hey, apa yang sedang ka_" saat luhan mengikuti arah penglihatan kekasih dan tiga namja itu, barulah dia mendapatkan jawabannya. Di sana, ada seorang namja cantik yang seolah tidak asing di mata lu han, tengah berjalan lurus ke arah mobil berwarna hijau,

Kris menatap lekat Baek Hyun. Perasaan aneh hinggap sekali lagi, dan semakin keras pula detakan jantungnya saat melihat baek hyun yang sedari tadi mengotak-atik hp tersenyum...

Pada layar hp nya, bukan pada kris. Tapi itu sudah cukup, entah apa yang ada di layar hp itu hingga mengabaikan pemuda tampan yang kini menatapnya tanpa jeda oleh kedipan mata nya sekalipun.

Chan Yeol segera mengambil foto baek hyun dari jauh, terus menerus tanpa jeda. Sampai memorinya benar-benar penuh barulah dia akan diam. Atau dia malah akan menggunakan memori otaknya sendiri untuk memotret BaekHyun, sekali lagi itu yang tergambar jelas, terkesan berlebihan, tapi author pun tidak tau harus seperti apa menjelaskannya ._.

Kai membulatkan matanya sebulat bola pingpong. Tanpa berkedip, tapi itu terlihat seperti melotot, ckckck.

Dengan mengabaikan kekesalan nya pada sehun yang berekspresi tidak kalah berlebihan dengan ketiga temannya, lu han mencoba berfikir.

Dia seperti mengenalnya,namja cantik itu serasa tidak asing baginya,

Jangan-jangan...

"Baekkie!" seru Lu Han kemudian., dan benar saja baek hyun menoleh, dan para pemuda yang tengah dilanda cinta menoleh serempak dengan tatapan terkejut ke arah lu han.

Luhan hanya menggidikkan bahu acuh. Dan berlari kecil ke arah baek hyun yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya,

**Greeb.**

Keempat namja itu semakin membuka lebar mata, mulut, telinga, bahkan hidung mereka,._.

Ada yang merasa iri, tidak ikhlas,tidak ridho, juga ada pula yang cemburu, entahlah mungkin se hun. Dan sekali lagi, author tidak bisa menjawab.

"kau kemana saja, baekkie? Aku dan kris sangat tidak menghubungi ku kalau kau sudah pulang?" Ucap lu han manja saat dirinya memeluk baek hyun gemas, karna dia sangat merindukannya.

"hehe,mianhaeyo hyung, aku baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahku disana, beruntungnya aku mendapat tugas mengajar di korea." Jawab baekhyun riang, namun dengan nada sedikit bersalah.

"kemarin,memang aku berencana main ke rumahmu, tapi aku harus membereskan apartemen ku, dan mengurus semua.."

Lu han melepas pelukannya, dan mengerucutkan bibirnya,

"oke, cukup. haiih, kau ini!, selalu terobsesi pada pelajaran, sekolah... Sekolah... dan sekolah... Huhh payah." Ucapnya kesal tapi tetap tersenyum.

"baiklah, nanti aku akan bercerita baaanyak, tentang kehidupanku di amerika, hyung mau?" tawar baek hyun.

"mulonhaeyo.. hehehe... Kau tau kris dan aku sangat merindukanmu." Baek hyun menoleh ke arah empat namja tadi yang masih setia dengan ekspresi bodoh mereka, dan tersenyum ke arah namja yang paling tinggi di sana.

"hyung bohong, kris saja tidak mengenaliku." Sekarang baek hyun lah yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, minta di cium kali nih anak.*pakk

Lu han mencubit kedua pipi baek hyun."karna kau sangat caaantik sekarang." Jawabnya heboh, kedua pipi baek hyun memerah.

"aku namja hyung, tapi benarkah?" lu han mengangguk antusias.

Sementara kita tinggalkan mereka berdua, lihatlah ke empat namja bodoh tadi.

"kai, dia tersenyum padaku."kris menoleh.

"aiishh jinjja..! dia tersenyum pada ku bodoh." Sahut kris tidak terima atas pernyataan Chan Yeol tadi.

"psstt, diamlah kalian berdua, lihatlah ekspresinya.. ughhh sangat lucu."giliran kai berulah.

"benar."gumam Se Hun. Dia takut sebenarnya membenarkan omongan temannya yang sayangnya memang sangat benar.

"hhh,, benar-benar manis." Helaan nafas mereka berempat yang terkesan kompak dengan kata'sangat' di depannya, menjadi penutup pembahasan mereka, dan lebih sibuk memandangi kedua namja itu. Mungkin lebih tepat ke arah Baek Hyun.

Khusus untuk Se Hun dia masih menatap Lu Han, meski mata nya sangat nakal melirik-lirik ke arah baek hyun.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete?** *siap-siap delete ._.

**Hay...**

**Hehe, maaf belum kelarin yang lama, malah ngeluarin yang baru, -_- minhae..**

**Sudikah untuk review? Kalau gak ya.. aku segera musnahkan nih ff.**

**Ini ff sebenarnya buat obat penenang(?) sementara para reader agar tidak rusuh menunggu tanggal(?) lanjutannya ff Gaje aku yang judulnya 'live to Love' itu noh..**

**Ngg..Tenang, jangan rusuh dulu ,ini twoshoot kok, gak lama juga ntar juga ko'id ini ff. ._. Tadinya emang mau di jadiin multi-chapter hanya saja.. ah lupakan.**

Author Note : ada berita buruk, ff terGAJE sepanjang jaman prasejarah(?) akan segera author update besok, ini masih dalam pengerjaan, baru 1000 words lebih ,ya.. itu tuh FF yang judulnya 'Live To Love'** . besok, author janji besok! **HAHAHA*Pakk/siapa juga yang nungguin/ (_ _") #pundung.

Ayo review dan dapatkan hadiah ponsel blackberry dan jutaan hadiah yang menanti anda.

/di atas noh, penipuan, jangan di pecaya! -_-/*digebukinrame-rame


End file.
